1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming an external electrode of an electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
With downsizing of electronic devices and others in recent years, electronic components used therein are also being downsized. Downsizing is particularly significant for surface-mounted electronic components by virtue of improvement in mount technology. External electrodes for mounting on a substrate need to be formed on these electronic components, and a plurality of external electrodes are sometimes formed on side and end faces of a component according to need. There are a variety of proposals on methods of forming the external electrodes.
One of the methods of forming the external electrodes of the electronic components is the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,299. This method is to form external electrodes on an end face of a chip being an element to become an electronic component, and on side faces adjacent to the end face. More specifically, consecutively projecting portions called fingers of a comb-shaped plate are arranged at positions opposite to the end face of the chip, and a conductive paste for formation of external electrodes is applied onto tips of the fingers. Subsequently, the fingers are brought into contact with the chip and are slid in directions perpendicular to the extending direction of the chip to rub the conductive paste onto the chip, thereby forming external electrodes.